


Slash’s hands

by endlesshitty



Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [5]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, No Sex, No Smut, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Request: okay so we all know slash’s hands are just a masterpiece 🤤 so he’ll always just tease the reader by running his hands along her legs when she’s wearing shorts and sitting on her lap, or running his hands along her bare back when they’re laying in bed together and just running his hands all over her body but always keeping his hands away from where she needs him most 🤤
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Original Character(s), Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838557
Kudos: 3





	Slash’s hands

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 followers celebration  
> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

At the beginning of their relationship, the act of running his hands over her body was innocent most of the time. It wasn’t until she drunkenly admitted she masturbated herself to the thought of his hands or when he played the guitar that he would mostly use it as a way of teasing her.

She wore shorts and skirts a lot and, whenever he could, he would pull her onto his lap and ran his hands over her thighs. To outsiders the gesture seemed more innocent and affectionate than anything else, but Slash knew it drove her up the walls to just see and feel his hand against her thigh.

She also loved to feel his hand wrap around her throat. He never squeezed too hard but the feeling of security and possession that it gave her made her insides burn hard.

Not to mention how much she loved to feel him kneed the flesh of her ass or when he pulled her hair during sex.

Just the mere sight of his hands was enough to have her wet and as amazing as it was for him, sometimes it came to bite her in the ass, for instance, when they were out somewhere and couldn’t really disappear for a couple moments to relieve some of the tension.

Like when they were out with their parents and he decided to stroke her bare knee while talking like he didn’t know what it did to her…


End file.
